fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Anysmash/Mimi
Mimi is a playable character in Anysmash. She is one of Count Bleck's minions in the Paper Mario series. Background Mimi's life other than in the game Super Paper Mario is unknown. But in Super Paper Mario it is revealed that she is one of Count Bleck's minions. She then forces Mario to work to get 1,000,000 rubies in Merlee's Mansion. She is fought in a bathroom when she transforms into her true form. She can morph into her true form when she grows eight legs out of her head and she can also morph into others like Merlee. She also harnesses the power of rubies. She can throw and rain rubies. Playstyle Several of Mimi's moves use rubies. She can rain rubies or wave heavy rubies in the air and she can do other things with these rubies. She can also shape shift. She can change into her true form and change into others. She can also teleport by flipping her dimension. She flips in her side and up specials. Most of her special attacks has her getting up close to opponetrnts or have her moving in general. When she is flipping she can not be seen and so she is invincible. Mimi is extremely light and can be knocked out quite easily. Most of her attacks do more damage than you would expect from such a light fighter. Since she uses rubies for most of her attacks, she can also reflect some projectiles when attacking. Because she has such powerful attacks, even though she is very light, she has poor mobility. Several of her attacks will do more damage the less damage the opponent has. She will also appear quite mad if attacked or if she's is grabbing. Moveset Ground Attacks Smash Attacks Aerial Attacks Grab Attacks Special Moves Taunts * Up Taunt - Mimi puts her left hand on her hip and blows a kiss to the fourth wall with her right hand. * Side Taunt - Mimi disappears for a second when she flips. She is invincible for a second when invisible. * Down Taunt - Mimi tosses a ruby up in the air and jumps up to catch it as it is falling. Victory Animations * Victory 1 - Mimi stands in amazement watching a ruby hover in the air. * Victory 2 - She flips around the victory area and then acts dizzy after 4 flips. * Victory 3 - She twirls around with a ruby in her hand. Entrance She flips onto the stage and waves her right hand in the air. Alternate Costumes MimiMaidSprite.png MimiInt7-8Sprite.png MimiInt4-5Sprite.png MimiEndGameSprite.png MimiCh8Sprite.png MimiCh6Sprite.png MimiCh2Sprite.png * Mimi Default - She has a yellow dress with white spots and a red bow. * Mimi Maid - From Merlee's Mansion, she puts on her maid costume with an orange bow. * Orange Mimi - She puts on a orange dress with an orange-red collar. * Pink Mimi - She puts on a pearl necklace and a pink dress with a flower * Purple Mimi - Puts on a fashion costume with a purple bow and purse. * Vacation Mimi - Puts on a swimsuit with sunglasses. * China Mimi - Puts on a Chinese dress with flowers in her hair. * Business Mimi - Puts on a business suit. Trivia * She is the first Anysmash fighter made by Hoola92 * She will grab with her left hand if facing the 4th wall's right, and with her right hand if she's facing the 4th wall's left Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Anysmash